Thank God I Found You
by Crimson Devil
Summary: Kogure finds a girl friend! A new girl comes along and... you just have to find out for yourselves... c:
1. The New Comer

Summary: Kogure gets a girl friend! A new girl comes along at Shohoku High and.I'll just let you, fellow readers, find out for yourselves. hehehehe. c:  
  
Crimson Devil: It's my first time writing a Slam Dunk fic. I'm sorry if this fic. isn't yaoi. I just couldn't imagine Kogure with a guy! GOMENASAI!!!! I will need everyone's help if you guys want me to make a yaoi fic. But for now, please enjoy this fic.  
Thank God I Found You by: Crimson Devil  
  
Chapter 1: The New Comer  
  
[A/N] It was autumn and it was only a few days 'til winter. C:  
  
Kogure's POV *-*-* Why do I feel so down these days? Why do I feel so depressed? I feel as if something is missing from my life. I feel as if something is lacking from my essence. as if I'm incomplete. but why? *-*-*  
  
I've been thinking about that for quite some time now. I feel like I'm gonna go crazy if I don't find out what's bothering me! I can't stand being in this state any longer. I wish. I wish.  
  
*End of POV*  
  
"PAK!"  
  
Kogure stumbled forward as a strong slap hit his back. "Oi, Megane-kun! Are you okay? You looked like you were in another dimension or something. Oi, Megane-kun!!"  
  
"Huh?... Oh, hi, Sakuragi. I was just." his reply was. "You scared the living hell outta me! What's up with you?" Kogure just sighed a depressed sigh which got the red-head suspicious. "Do you wanna talk about something?" Sakuragi said with a suspicious chibi look on his face. "No. I'm fine thanks. Sumimasen. (I'm sorry.) I didn't mean to get you worried or anything." Kogure replied trying to smile his casual smile. The said deputy-captain lied to his team mate. He knew very well that there was something bothering him. He just didn't want Sakuragi to get worried, thinking that he will blurt everything to the other basketball club members. "Okay, suit yourself but if you ever wanna talk you can always talk to the Genius!", Sakuragi boasted. "Sure. Thanks. *sighs*", came Kogure's reply as he followed Sakuragi into the classroom.  
  
Kogure, Akagi, Rukawa, Mitsui, Ryota, Sakuragi, Ayako and Haruko were in the same class during Homeroom periods.  
  
[A/N] They're in the same class because their principal decided, that since Homeroom classes were for all the year levels, that they'd be merged into one class. Now, back to the fic.! c:  
  
As Kogure took his seat, he sighed and put his head in his hands in defeat. His team mates however noticed his strange behavior and began to discussing their friend's state. until their teacher came in.  
  
"Now, class, let's start our new lesson." Kogure was only half listening. He just couldn't concentrate, being in his condition and all. "But first, let's welcome your new classmate." Kogure looked up from his hands and to the door. There he saw a girl about his age with long, brown hair until the shoulders, enter the room. She had green eyes, which to Kogure, shone like freshly cut emeralds.  
  
[A/N] Can you imagine the girl enter the classroom in slow motion? Well that's just how Kogure saw her. Just so you could see things, or her rather in his own point of view. Please resume! C:  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, minna-san! (Good morning, everyone!) My name is Yume Miranai, but you can just call me Yume.", the girl said in a shy voice and smiled her best, which sent Kogure head over heels. "I need a volunteer to show Yume around the school since she's new here." Kogure practically leapt at the chance to be with the new girl. He reluctantly raised his hand and said, "I would be happy to show her around." Yume turned around to see the person who so kindly offered to spend his time with her. She saw Kogure for the first time then. She too was attracted to him, not to mention because of his kind face. She blushed as a streak of pink stained her cheeks. The said teenager himself felt warmth as light red crossed his cheeks as she looked at him. "Well, that settles it then. Yume, you may take your seat." Yume picked the vacant seat that was beside Kogure's own.  
  
Akagi, Mitsui, Sakuragi and the others' jaws dropped at the sight. Who would've thought of Kogure, the shiest guy in the team, make such a move? The two couldn't help but look at each other from time to time.  
  
As class was about to end, Yume spoke, "I'm really looking forward to our get-together later, aren't you, Kogure-kun?" she said with a smile as he held the teenager's hand. "Yeah, me too." he replied holding Yume's hand tighter.  
  
They walked out the door together still holding each other's hands. Kogure pondered over what has happened to him a few minutes ago. He realized that something in him was awakened. He felt like a different man. He felt his sadness; depression and doubts disappear as he held Yume's hand in his. There was only one explanation; only one reason.  
  
. he was struck by Cupid's arrow. he was in love.  
Crimson Devil: Hi! I hope you liked my first chapter so far. Is it so lame? Is it sooooo sappy? Please review!! 


	2. The Chance

Chapter 2: The Chance by: Crimson Devil  
  
[A/N] It's winter! C:  
  
It's been three days now since Yume came. Kogure has returned to his old genki self. They've been spending their time together since that faithful day. Yume became so attached to Kogure that she tagged along with him during basketball practices. Kogure saw Yume as a perfect person, not because of how she looked, but because of her flaws; mistakes and kindness. To him," a perfect person is one who is not perfect."  
  
Kogure's POV *-*-* For the past few days, I've learned that Yume is really kind hearted and sweet. It's rare to find a girl like her. She's really pretty and attractive in many ways. She's also witty and intelligent. but those characteristics aren't the ones that make her perfect. The way she trips over things; the way she gets scared and worried about even the smallest things in life; the way she helps people unconditionally and with no reward; the things she does that would make other people classify her as weird. those are things about her that I admire most about her.. Those are the things that make her perfect.  
  
I admit that I like her. but it feels deeper. It makes my heart ache whenever she isn't close to me. I feel like I have a strong desire for her. Maybe this is what my heart has been yearning for before she came. Perhaps it has been craving for attention. for love.  
  
*End of POV*  
  
"Go, Kogure-kun! You can do it!" Yume cheered for him over and over again encouraging him to make a shot. Every time he hears her cheer for him, he wanted to show her that her efforts were worth it. "This shot is for you, Yume." . when suddenly he makes a three point shot. Yume was able to hear to him speak and felt overjoyed. Everyone cheered for him as they took their break. "Here's your towel, Kogure-kun." she said as she gave him a soft peck on the cheek and a warm embrace. Kogure felt a little embarrassed because while they were hugging the rest of the members were watching them with mischievous looks on their faces. Before Yume let go, Kogure placed a kiss on her cheek while Ayako and Haruko were distracting the others. She blushed a bright red as she saw Kogure's soft, brown eyes. They then had to let go of each other because Akagi asked them to gather around for a short meeting to brush up on their tactics.  
  
Yume was still stunned. She had the same feelings for Kogure but she thought that he didn't feel the same way because they were never given a chance to confess about their feelings for each other. Ayako and Haruko, Yume's best friends, approached her with grinning faces. "We saw it." the two said in chorus. "Saw what?" Yume blushed again, remembering Kogure's kiss. "You know what we saw. Don't try to hide it." Haruko told her love struck friend. "Hey! I have an idea! There's this field trip tomorrow, right?" Ayako explained. "Yeah. So what about it?" Haruko and Yume asked in confusion. "So, the field trip will be at Mt. Fuji and don't forget that it's an 'independent trip', meaning that we'll go there together in a bus but we can check-in at any hotel. You and Kogure can check-in in one hotel since he likes spending time with you!"  
  
Yume's POV *-*-* It might be a good idea. Besides it would be a great opportunity for me to tell him. I hope he feels the same way. I wish. he loves me the way I love him.*-*-*  
  
*End of POV*  
  
"Well, do you wanna go for it?" the two asked eagerly. ".mmm. Sure, why not?!"  
  
Mean while.  
  
"Kogure, you sly devil you!" "You are woman magnet after all!" "So. when's the wedding?" Everyone was so happy for Kogure. They too suggested that he and Yume would check-in in the same hotel. He also agreed to the idea of having Yume as a room mate. He just hopes that she would agree to his suggestion.  
  
[A/N] He has no idea. hehehehe. :p  
  
Crimson Devil: Ooooh! Things are getting hot! :p I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! 


	3. Winter Love

Chapter 3: Winter Love by: Crimson Devil  
  
[A/N] They're in the bus on their way to Mt. Fuji. C:  
  
Kogure and Yume were beside each other in the bus. Yume had fallen asleep on Kogure's shoulder. The said teenager had also fallen asleep with his arm around Yume's shoulder and his head over hers. He loved breathing in the scent of her hair. Yume unconsciously hugged Kogure closer, wrapping her lithe arms around his waist. Yume all the while was thinking to herself.  
  
Yume's POV *-*-* I want him to be with me always and forever. I want to be closer to him. I hope he'll agree to what Ayako and Haruko have suggested. Ever since that first day we met, I wanted to belong to him so badly. Kogure-kun.*-*-*  
  
*End of POV*  
  
While everyone was getting off the bus, Kogure and Yume had already carried their bags out and went into a corner under a cherry blossom tree. "Ne, Yume-chan. I was just wondering if. if." Kogure choked out. "Nani? What is it, Kogure-kun?" Yume asked while holding Kogure's hand. Kogure tightened his grip on Yume's hand. "Would it be okay with you if we. we. we. *gulps* if we share a room together at a hotel?" Kogure closed his eyes of fear that he might be slapped on the face. He awaited the strike of Yume's hand. but it didn't come. Instead he felt soft lips crush his own. Opening his eyes, he saw Yume, kissing him so passionately with her arms around his neck. Yume released him from the mild lip lock and hugged him saying, "Yes. It's alright with me." They spent a couple of minutes under the cherry blossom tree, embracing each other in the midst of the white snow. Unfortunately the couple wasn't alone. Amongst all the snow and trees, their friends were spying on them. They decided to team up to make sure that everything turns out right.  
  
The class was supposed to be there for one whole week. This was just too perfect! A whole week with each other, can you imagine! It was just too good to be true.  
  
After seeing and scaling half of Mt. Fuji for the four days of the week, the two went to a nearby park. Kogure was wearing beige turtle-neck sweater with blue denim pants and a brown jacket while Yume was wearing a light pink, feminine sweater with a long denim skirt. Unknown to them, they were being followed by a gorilla (Akagi), a red-headed monkey (Sakuragi), an ignorant fox (Rukawa), a cupcake head (Ryota), a bully with false teeth (Mitsui), a spaghetti woman (Ayako) and a certain Rukawa fanatic (Haruko).  
  
The couple sat on a bench under another cherry blossom tree while Akagi and Sakuragi were hiding behind another tree; Rukawa was hidden in a poorly made snowman made by a certain red-head, Mitsui and Ryota in a snow fort and Ayako and Haruko behind a large pile of snow. Kogure and Yume were admiring the view of Mt. Fuji and the dancing blossom petals in the breeze.  
  
"Yume I." Kogure spoke out. "What is it, Kogure-kun?" Yume asked as she turned to look at him. Kogure took Yume's hand and put it close to his chest. "I just want to let you know that. that." "What is it?" Yume asked eagerly, her eyes reflecting on Kogure's glasses.  
  
"That I love you." Yume was surprised to hear those four words escape his lips. Tears welled up in her emerald green eyes as Kogure held her in his arms and kissed her perfect, pink lips.  
  
Kogure's POV *-*-* Perfect. just perfect. I love you, Yume. You carried me out into the light. You freed me from my despair. Thank you. Yume.*-*-*  
  
Yume's POV *-*-* Oh, Kogure, how I've longed to be with you this way. I wanted to be this close to you even closer, maybe. I wish. no. I want to be with you forever. I love you.*-*-*  
  
They shared a passionate kiss amidst the cold snow and falling petals. They didn't care. They felt just fine in each other's warmth. in each other's arms. together.  
  
Their friends were so happy for them. Too happy, in fact, Mitsui and Ryota were crying together in the fort. So was Akagi for he was overjoyed at the fact that his best friend, Kogure, got his first kiss not to mention the two girls still behind the snow. They finally decided to leave the two love birds alone and headed for their own respective hotels.  
  
Kogure wiped Yume's tears away and stared into her eyes. "I love you, Yume, with all my heart. I wish you won't leave me." He said as he placed another kiss on her tender lips. "I love you too. I'll never leave you. I promise."  
Crimson Devil: It's sooooo sweet! Is it okay? Please, please, please review! C: 


End file.
